


Последствия одиночества

by Jem_Miller



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Это похоже на приручение дикого кота — Ханбин упорно тянется к Донхёку, хоть то и дело одёргивает себя, а Донхёк просто позволяет ему привыкнуть к своему присутствию, находясь в непосредственной близости, но не навязываясь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — между "WIN" и "Mix & Match".  
> бета – Shisui-sama.

18 лет одиночества, говорит Ханбин, когда они работают над «Just Another Boy». Чжинхван слышит фразу мельком, но сразу же откладывает её в уголок сознания, решая серьёзно подумать над этим, когда закончится шоу на выживание. Он — самый старший в команде, он хочет, чтобы атмосфера в их коллективе всегда оставалась такой же уютной, какая она есть, и поэтому всякий раз запоминает что-то важное о своих товарищах, чтобы иметь возможность им помочь. Одиночество Ханбина — это важно, ведь однажды настанет момент, когда Ханбин перестанет быть одиноким, и тогда ему будет нужна поддержка и опора. Лучше бы Чжинхвану быть готовым к этому.

Чжинхван понимает — вот оно — когда поведение Ханбина немного, практически неуловимо меняется. Чжинхван и не заметил бы, если бы не знал его настолько хорошо. Просто Ханбин начинает всё чаще находиться рядом с Донхёком, и это — что-то новенькое. Разумеется, за прошедшие годы они все сдружились настолько, что стали семьёй друг для друга. Но всё же, обычно в трудные моменты Ханбин искал поддержки у него или у Чживона. Сейчас же он нередко обходится одним только присутствием Донхёка. 

Чжинхвану это кажется логичным — Донхёк настолько яркий и солнечный, что создаётся впечатление, будто рядом с ним отступает всё негативное, что только существует. Он невероятно открытый, и с ним очень легко общаться. Чжинхван думает, что Ханбина можно понять — в конечном счёте, перед обаянием Донхёка попросту невозможно устоять. Он притягивает к себе внимание раньше, чем успеваешь это осознать.

С каждой неделей Чжинхван всё отчётливее понимает, насколько сильно Ханбин очарован Донхёком. Хоть он и упорно делает вид, что это не так, сияющий и восторженный взгляд выдаёт его с головой. 

Единственное, чего Чжинхван не может понять — так это причину молчания Ханбина. Донхёк, по скромному мнению Чжинхвана, совершенно прекрасный ребёнок. Он очень честный и понимающий, и Ханбину точно не грозит ненависть или отстранённость с его стороны, даже если чувства не окажутся взаимными.

Впрочем, в том, что они являются таковыми, Чжинхван очень сомневается. Он до сих пор помнит письмо, которое зачитывал Донхёк: смесь оглушающей пронзительности, необъятного восхищения и какого-то глубокого чувства, скрытого между строчек, над которым Чжинхван до сих пор старается не задумываться, ведь это не его дело.

Возможно, Ханбин просто не знает, с какой стороны подступиться. В конце концов, 18 лет одиночества — это немалый срок. 

— Да у него всё на лице написано, — говорит Чживон на репетиции, присаживаясь рядом. 

— Это точно, — соглашается Чжинхван, отводя взгляд от Ханбина, который заворожено, с восхищённой улыбкой на лице смотрит на дурачащегося Донхёка.

Ответственный БиАй, замечательный и надёжный лидер, талантливый продюсер и рэпер, великолепный хореограф — это только одна сторона действительности. Когда же речь заходит о чём-то, что не связано с творческой деятельностью, Ханбин абсолютно открыт и уязвим. 

— Нужно что-то с этим делать, — продолжает Чживон, и вот это уже точно не к добру.

Одно из самых опасных решений на свете — это доверить Чживону составление какого-либо плана действий. Ему только волю дай, и последствия придётся разгребать неделями. И ведь у Чживона и никакого злого умысла-то не будет. Просто в попытке сделать как лучше он может наломать феерических дров.

Впрочем, у самого Чжинхвана ситуация не сильно отличается. У него сотни вариантов того, как заставить Ханбина действовать, но все они слишком очевидны и наиграны. В общем-то, иначе и быть не могло — из фильмов нормальных советов не набраться, а опыта отношений у них всех едва ли намного больше, чем у Ханбина. 

Больше всего Чжинхван боится, что ответственность Ханбина на этот раз окажется негативным фактором. Ведь даже если Ханбин поймёт причину своей заинтересованности, он всегда может начать сомневаться в себе. Или решит, что происходящее с ним — ненормально. Или что из-за этого он больше не достоин быть лидером. Или наоборот — что ему, как лидеру, не нужны отношения. Или он может подумать, что они не нужны, потому что не сможет с ними справиться. Или и вовсе решит, что Донхёк достоин лучшего, а значит, не стоит и пытаться.

Слишком много негативных «может» для одной истории.

Чжинхван всегда хочет лучшего для своей _семьи_. И он никогда бы не хотел, чтобы кто-либо из его донсенов чувствовал себя неправильным. Ведь какая разница, если Ким Ханбин всё равно остаётся Ким Ханбином?

Они с Чживоном несколько дней перебирают все возможные варианты, и с каждой новой идеей ему всё больше кажется, что лучше оставить Ханбина в покое и дать ему самому осознать и разобраться со своей очевидной влюблённостью. Однако Чживон упорно твердит, что самостоятельно Ханбин и за десять лет не справится с этой задачей, а значит, надо ему помочь.

Но Донхёк начинает действовать сам, до того, как Чжинхван и Чживон успевают предпринять что-либо, и такого поворота событий они оба не ожидали.

Донхёк всё чаще оказывается рядом с Ханбином. Он словно понимает, когда Ханбину нужно подставить плечо, и каким-то волшебным образом появляется рядом. На самом деле, это даже не удивляет — Донхёк всегда очень чутко улавливал настроение команды. И, конечно же, он не мог не заметить внимания в свою сторону. Чжинхван просто рад, что Донхёк, очевидно, всё понял, и что это не вызвало отрицания или недовольства.

Чжинхван думает — возможно, он прав, и Донхёк попался гораздо раньше, чем Ханбин. В конце концов, настолько искренние письма своим хёнам просто так не пишут.

А ещё он видит, как Ханбин медленно, слой за слоем, снимает свою оборону. И с каждым днём становится ещё более очарованным.

Чжинхван думает, что это похоже на приручение дикого кота — Ханбин упорно тянется к Донхёку, хоть то и дело одёргивает себя, пытаясь снова увеличить расстояние между ними, а Донхёк просто позволяет ему привыкнуть к своему присутствию, находясь в непосредственной близости, но не навязываясь. Чжинхван думает, что это мило.

Он только надеется, что Ханбин не решит резко пойти на попятную и не отгородится от Донхёка, засомневавшись в себе.

Но он не делает этого. Ким Ханбин, кажется, вообще не умеет сдаваться. И когда до цели рукой подать — он, наоборот, делает всё, чтобы достичь её как можно быстрее.

— Донхёк, — негромко окликает Ханбин после очередной репетиции. Чжинхван резко поворачивается к нему, а Чживон замолкает, даже не рассказав до конца очередную забавную историю.

— Не хочешь сходить поесть острой курицы? — продолжает Ханбин, и Чжинхван еле удерживается от тяжёлого вздоха. Приглашение звучит настолько неловко и настолько похоже на Ханбина, что даже слов нет. Зато Чживон поднимает вверх кулаки с оттопыренными большими пальцами, и Ханбин, заметив этот жест, нервно похлопывает себя по грудной клетке.

— Не откажусь, хён, — мягко отвечает Донхёк и легко смеётся. А у Чжинхвана сразу на душе становится спокойнее, стоит ему только увидеть, как на лице Ханбина расцветает радостная улыбка. 

Остаётся верить, что Ханбину хватит смелости поднять тему чувств. В том, что его чувства примут, уже нет никаких сомнений. Если у Ханбина всё написано на лице, то у Донхёка всё видно по глазам.

Возвращения обоих они ждут все вместе, вчетвером усевшись возле окон — как оказалось, Чжунэ и Юнхён уже даже успели поспорить, как быстро их прекрасный лидер возьмёт себя в руки и разберётся в своей личной жизни.

На улице темнеет, когда на площадке перед общежитием наконец появляются Ханбин с Донхёком. Донхёк идёт, взяв Ханбина под руку, и смеётся над его словами, а Ханбин выглядит совершенно счастливым, рассказывая что-то. Достаточно одного взгляда на них, чтобы понять, каким решением закончился этот спонтанный ужин.

Чживон с оглушительным воплем спрыгивает на пол и начинает выплясывать какой-то странный танец, пока Чжунэ кричит, что он выиграл спор, а Юнхён раздосадовано стонет, что его кошелёк не выдержит оплату обедов Чжунэ на протяжении недели.

Чжинхван только надеется, что они будут вести себя как адекватные люди, а не накинутся на Ханбина и Донхёка с поздравлениями о начале отношений, как только те зайдут домой.

Зря надеется.


End file.
